Pureblood Roots
by bookluver52
Summary: I was challenged to do this by confunduscharm. I hope you're happy. Draco and Lavender. A coincidence, a breakup, and a stop. Don't like, don't read. I don't own anything.


"The bloody..." Sniff. "Fool..." Sniff. "That nerd..." Sniff. "I'm much prettier than that bookworm!" Sobs echoed through Hogwarts' halls. Draco stopped. He didn't have time for this. He had so many things to do. He had to fix that Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, and keep the two nincompoops he called bodyguards off his back. The Dark Lord was constantly on his back, and he simply didn't have time for such foolishness. And yet, he still stopped.

"If you don't mind," he sneered, "Some of us actually have work to do." He knew Brown. Scared of her own shadow and into the nonsense that people called Divination. She was almost denser than Goyle, if possible. And to top it all off, she was stepping out with the blood traitor Ron Weasley. She came from a perfectly respectable pureblood family, though.

She stopped sniffling. "Malfoy. What do you want?" She was very much like Moaning Myrtle...high-pitched, sobbing. He couldn't stand the both of them. But he couldn't just walk away now. Could he? His pureblood mannerisms took over and he impulsively sat down, and winced almost directly after. What was he doing? He must have taken leave of all his senses.

"What's wrong, Brown? Just tell me so that I can do my civic duty and stop that dreadful noise. What, did you kill a cat for one of those foolish experiments of yours?"

"Why do you care so much?" For a second, he detected a hint of commanding power in her voice. He smirked.

"I'm trying to do my civic duty here, Brown. And I can't stand another second of your caterwauling or I'll go mad. But if you don't want me here...I'll be on my way, then." He stood up, brushing the dust off his robe. He had barely taken a couple of steps before she called out.

"No. Wait. I'm sorry." He scoffed under his breath. He didn't have time for this foolishness.

"Honestly, Brown, what's wrong? Then you can go on your way and I can go on mine. I don't have all day to dawdle."

"Ron broke up with me." Now this was interesting. He turned around.

"Is that so?" He felt a stab of sympathy for her. Being dumped must have been a blow to her pride. Brown had always been a bit proud. Their families went back a bit into the pureblood family tree. It had been a topic of gossip when her aunt had married a half-blood. But it hadn't been quite as much outrage as it had been when Andromeda Tonks married her Mudblood husband. The Brown family still maintained a bit of prestige, though.

She was talking still, blathering on about Granger and her precious "Won-Won." He was willing to do almost anything to shut her up.

So he kissed her.

And regretted it almost immediately after, when he pulled away and came back to his senses. Especially when she gasped, and ran away. He sneered, walking away, his mind already on other things.

He was reminded of it all over again, however, when Weasley had been put back in commission. They were all in his Potions class-Potter, Weasley, Granger. And her.

She blushed whenever he saw him. Honestly, what was the big deal? It was a kiss. He had done more with other girls, he remembered with a smirk.

Gryffindor had won. What a load of fools. Honestly, if that Catcher hadn't dodged the Bludger, they would have won, and the House Cup would be theirs on a silver platter. But Johnson had dove, and the Bludger had hit the Slytherin Seeker. If the Beater wasn't so incompetent...

Weasley and Granger were in the stands, just asking to be hexed, standing there, with those gigantic smiles plastered all over their faces, like they were mocking him. Granger's beaver teeth were horrifically displayed for all to gawp at, and she was clutching Weasley like he had just saved the whole Wizarding World. Why did they let such filth mangle the purity of the Wizarding World? It was a disgrace.

"It really is a disgrace, Weasley. Dumping a perfectly good pureblood girl for Mudblood filth? But then again, maybe you're just so dirty that a little bit of mud is nothing to you. I personally, wouldn't like to see the hovel you pigs call a home. Potter threw his lot in with the wrong set of people. A Mudblood is a horrific sight on its own, but when a blood traitor dumps a respectable pureblood for it...well, you're just not a very good judge of character, are you? I, personally, feel sympathy for Brown. She, however, is to blame...No good can possibly come out of dating a blood traitor," he sneered. Weasley launched himself forward, but Granger caught him before he could inflict any damage. Draco pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Weasley's throat.

"Don't threaten me again, Weasley," he said coldly, stabbing the point a bit deeper. "Especially now. These are dark times, and I advise you to be extremely cautious. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your darling family, now would we?" He smirked, and pulled his wand across Weasley's throat.

As he turned away, he saw Brown dart off the stands. Their eyes met, and she smiled, thanking him. He sneered and walked to the Slytherin common room


End file.
